


Refuminando los papeles

by Pycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Protestant Character, Scotland Yard, mystrade, parte 1, policia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pycroft/pseuds/Pycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft decide ayudar a la joven que se encuentra caminando en la vereda de al frente, llevando una de las cajas hasta el centro de la ciudad, sin saber que terminaría metido en una protesta en contra de la demolición de un lugar que él mismo autorizó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuminando los papeles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece. Son de la autoría de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación moderna de la BBC. Todo lo demás son sucesos de mi imaginación.
> 
> Éste fanfic participa del Reto por el cumpleaños de Rupert Graves, hecho en el grupo de Facebook, Mystrade Is Real 4 Us, con el Prompt de "Activista y oficial de policía".
> 
> Esta es la primera parte de la historia en sí, pues está entrelazada por la próxima hecho de otro prompt por publicar. Disculpas de antemano por si algo no tiene sentido, y en todo caso, espero completarlo con la continuación.

La joven bufó por tercera vez. Mycroft le miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo.  
Se ubicaba en la vereda de al frente y caminaba paralelamente con él. Iba al centro, por supuesto, las zapatillas le delataban. Esa misma mañana había firmado el permiso para demoler las casas prefabricadas en un terreno que ahora tenía nombre. Y no lo hacía con fines totalmente lucrativos. Ese terreno guarecía a toda una muchedumbre de inmigrantes refugiados de las disputas en el oriente. Gran Bretaña no podía tomarse la libertad de tensar más la relación que tenían con ellos. Total, a él no le afectaba.  
Algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y para Mycroft fue más que suficiente el oír un "Jodido Londres". Sherlock le había dejado muy en claro lo poco empático que era y qué mejor momento de demostrar lo contrario, aun cuando no le viera.  
—Disculpe, señorita, permítame ayudarle con una de las cajas.  
—¿Eh?  
Mycroft le miró, curvando los labios de manera tétrica y dejó de hacerlo apenas vio el rostro de espanto que puso la joven. Esta tenía una cola de caballo y un polo con el logo "Refuminación nunca más";. Suspiró inmediatamente y movió la sombrilla para cubrirla junto con él. La vida podía ser irónica.  
-Va a llover más fuerte y tiene las dos manos ocupadas. Dudo mucho que lleve un paraguas dentro de estas cajas, y por el clima, se expone a un muy severo resfriado. Permítame ayudarla.  
—Oh, claro claro. Muchas gracias.

Aquella joven de cabello rojizo levantó una de las cajas y se la pasó de manera que la base quede en su antebrazo. Este apretó los labios al ver su traje rozando con la caja y avanzó lentamente para que le siguiera el ritmo.  
—¿Usted también va al centro?  
—Cerca de ahí.

Era Martes, todos los Martes llovían. Para Mycroft era rutina caminar ese día en vez de viajar en su sedán negro, como de costumbre. El centro quedaba literalmente a la espalda del edificio donde trabajaba. Aún le quedaban dos horas para descansar pero él prefería llegar temprano y aprovechar el tiempo firmando documentos. Era su mejor manera de matar el tiempo.

—Yo voy a la marcha, ¿Sabe? Hay muchos refugiados que se quedarán sin lugar donde vivir. Ellos son legales, han venido con derechos, es injusto que el país los expulse así.  
—Lo sé.  
—Pero los parlamentarios siempre buscan la forma de sacarle provecho. De seguro ganan mucho expulsándolos.  
—Lo sé.

Mycroft sabía muchas cosas, pero si algo no sabía en ese instante, era lo que estaba diciendo aquella joven. Llevaba cinco > y ella seguía hablando. No se preocupó en ponerle atención al verle charlar muy contenta. Algo debía estar haciendo bien.  
La exportación de productos le tenía muy preocupado. Hace poco había cerrado un trato con Sudamérica para repartirse el mercado. No poseían tantos vegetales y a sus rivales le sobraban en cantidad. Si ellos dominaban el mercado, millones de dólares invertidos en Inglaterra desaparecerían, causando un recorte de ingresos y desestabilizando la economía actual. Si de por si el costo de vida era alto, con esto tendrían una crisis.  
Asintió dos veces más a la joven y volteó junto con ella para entrar a un pasaje que daba salida en el centro. Una pequeña multitud londinense se encontraban con polos parecidos al de ella, y todos llevaban pancartas o sogas para protestar. No podía quedarse mucho tiempo.  
—Soy Molly, por cierto.  
Mycroft alzó la ceja, prestándole real atención y recreó la mueca de hace minutos atrás.  
—Mycroft.

Molly sonrió en respuesta y sacó un polo de la bolsa que traía consigo. Este tenía el mismo logo que el que llevaba ella.  
—Sentí que por lo menos tendría que saber tu nombre si íbamos a protestar juntos.  
—¿Protest.. Sí, sí, claro. Pero no me gusta estar al centro, prefiero ir al fondo.  
—Claro, donde tú quieras.

Mycroft necesitó de dos segundos para entender que había sucedido y pensó en las diferentes maneras de huir. No iba a rechazar la invitación asumida, no sin demostrar que no había escuchado nada de lo dicho por ella, y eso iba en contra de su cordialidad, pero tampoco iba a quedarse. Podía ser captado con algún policía de Scotland Yard, y teniendo en cuenta que su hermano había comenzado a merodear por ese lugar, sería reconocido de inmediato.  
Mycroft dio un respingo mínimo al oír como un policía reía estruendosamente con uno de sus colegas mientras caminaba a su dirección. Ambos llevaban batutas de acero en las manos y por sus placas, dedujo que eras los jefes encargados de retirar a los protestantes del lugar.  
Cuando pensó que era lo peor que le podía suceder, un frío le recorrió las muñecas.  
Volteó inmediatamente, esperando no encontrar lo que pensaba y maldijo la hora en la que trató de ser cordial.  
—Van a intentar sacarnos. Phillip dijo que la soga mojada es más difícil de sacar, a ver cómo se las ingenian.

Mycroft torció la boca al ver la cara involuntaria de superioridad que había formado Molly, debido a la grandiosa idea que se le ocurrió al tal Phillip.  
Murmuró un "Por supuesto" y se acomodó todo lo posible para que su traje no rozara la manga manchada de tierra que traía Molly.  
El policía de hace unos momentos frunció el ceño al ver como estaban amarrados y apresuró el paso.

—Eh, amárrense con diamantes si quieren, igual van a tener que salir.  
—No nos vamos a ninguna parte, ¡Ustedes no son nadie para destruir el hogar de los refugiados!  
—Somos policías, no vamos a destruir nada. Nosotros los sacamos para que los de construcción lo destruyan.

Todos los demás policías se rieron del chiste hecho por su jefe y Mycroft se preguntó si lo hicieron solo por ser el que mandaba o si porque realmente habían encontrado gracioso esa explicación tan simplona. Molly jaló la cuerda bruscamente, debido a su molestia y Mycroft solo tuvo más ganas de salir de ahí. Su piel estaría enrojecida más tarde.  
Se veía ridículo en ese lugar. Desencajaba totalmente con su traje y su cabello pulcramente peinado. Todavía seguía sorprendido de que le haya cabido aquel polo pequeño encima del saco. Un policía se acercó, volteando cada cierto tiempo para ver si su jefe lo veía y luego de ver que se ocultaba a comer unas donas, apresuró el paso.  
—Molly, esto va a durar toda la tarde.  
Mycroft alzó una ceja al ver la cercanía con la que ellos hablaban y luego de ver que la joven se mordía el labio inferior, supo que se conocían de hace años. Tenía posiblemente casi su edad y por la placa que llevaba, era un novato. Su cara le resultaba conocida y debido al apartamento, seguramente se lo había cruzado ya en una de las tantas expediciones rescatando a su hermano.  
—¿Van a mandar refuerzos?  
—Solo novatos. El inspector Dimmock cree innecesario traer sus hombres para una protesta. Gregson está echando pestes por perder su tarde de fútbol. Lo siento.  
—No, no te preocupes. Es tu trabajo.

Aquel policía sonrió compadeciente y luego de colocar disimuladamente una mano en el hombro de Molly, volteó a ver si alguien le había escuchado. Se sorprendió de ver a un hombre trajeado mirándolo. No lo había visto en las anteriores protestas y mucho menos en las reuniones con Molly.  
—¿Es nuevo?  
—¿Quién?  
—Él.  
—Oh, sí. Me ayudó a traer las cajas con los materiales. Se llama Mycroft.  
Mycroft levantó la mirada, tratando de intimidar a aquel policía y rogó porque no lo reconociera a él. Aquel policía sonrió de lado y luego de mirarlo por largo tiempo, se colocó las manos en las caderas.  
—Así que, con traje a la protesta, ¿Eh? Las mayorías prefiere los jeans, aunque claro, te va.  
—Greg.

Molly le miró de manera severa y luego de que el policía le sonriera, se paró correctamente.  
—Claro, claro, ya debo ir a ver si Gregson pregunta por mí, aunque seguro que ni se aprendió mi ap…  
—¡Lestrade! ¡Qué demonios haces allá!  
El policía formó una mueca con los labios y caminó lo más rápido que pudo a las patrullas. Mycroft oyó como ambos hombres discutían al punto que el jefe señalaba la patrulla estacionada en la esquina contraria y caminaba a pasos apresurados.  
—¿Toda la tarde, dijiste? —. Preguntó Mycroft.  
—¿La protesta?  
—Sí.  
—Si ellos no ceden antes, sí.  
—Tengo trabajo.  
—Cuanto lo siento, Mycroft.

Mycroft apretó los labios, luchando con su autocontrol para no comenzar a jalar la soga hasta soltarse. Se pegó a Molly lo más que pudo y movió su mano hasta el bolsillo de su saco, donde sacó su celular. Quedaban quince minutos para el límite de su trabajo, y aunque hubiera ascendido rápidamente, aun no tenía los años de trabajo suficientes como para faltar o llegar tarde sin tener repercusiones. Como cosa del destino, el número de Anthea apareció en pantalla. Mycroft colgó, al no poder contestar desde su posición y marcó tres ceros seguidos en un mensaje de texto. Ahora, solo quedaba esperar.

—¡Señor Holmes!  
Pasaron apenas cinco minutos desde el mensaje y por lo visto, Anthea se había demorado más de lo usual en llegar. La secretaria de Mycroft titubeó al ver que estaba amarrado junto a otros más sobre el portón y no bastó más que una mirada de su jefe para seguir avanzando y esperar cualquier orden.  
—Llama a Collins, que se encargue del papeleo.  
—¿Cuál papeleo, señor Holmes?  
Mycroft tensó la madíbula, claramente exasperado por tener que explicarlo, y aun cuando Anthea llevaba trabajando recién medio año para él, fue suficiente fijarse en todo para entender. Caminó lo más alejada que pudo del lugar y apenas dejó de oír los murmullos de los protestantes, marcó el número de su colega en su celular.  
—¿Collins? Sí, en diez minutos. Llama al ministro, el señor Holmes quiere cancelar el permiso. De los refugiados. Urgente, es el señor Holmes.

Anthea volvió donde su jefe y antes de que hablara, Mycroft lo impidió.  
—Espérame en la oficina.  
—Claro, señor Holmes.

Molly miró una vez más a aquella joven de cabello negro y al ver que se iba, suspiró.  
—Eres Mycroft Holmes.  
—¿Disculpa?  
Mycroft se puso lo más serio que podía al saber que alguien le conocía. No era importante y tampoco salía en las noticias, por más que muchas veces había evitado catástrofes internacionales económicas.  
—Tú firmaste el permiso para demoler este lugar.  
—Error mío.  
—¿Estás en contra?  
—Sí.  
—¿Los papeles…  
—Son para cancelar este acto. Ha habido un inmenso malentendido.

 

Molly estaba a punto de cuestionar el porqué del malentendido y cual era en sí, pero uno de los policías comenzó a cortar las sogas, botando bruscamente a las personas del lugar. El jefe gritó que era innecesario seguir protestando sobre algo que no se iba a demoler y que si no se retiraban en diez minutos, serían llevados a la comisaria por disturbio.  
Mycroft se movió rápidamente al ser liberado y sin decir nada más a Molly, se retiró. Había sido la experiencia más tediosa y aburrida de su vida, y si no apresuraba el paso, llegaría tarde a lo único importante del día.  
Una mano tocó su hombro y Mycroft movió las manos en el aire, como si buscara algo. La persona de atrás tosió fuertemente para ser escuchado y al ver que tenía su atención, sonrió.  
—Molly me dijo que te habías olvidado esto, señor Holmes.  
—Gracias.

 

Mycroft odiaba ser descortés, pero creía innecesario ser educado con un policía novato que vería después. En todo caso, se disculparía en la visita casi semanal a la cárcel. Cogió su sombrilla lo más rápido que pudo y continuó su camino rumbo al edificio del ministerio.  
Greg volvió a insistir y a Mycroft no le quedo de otra que voltear y escuchar.  
—Mira, Molly me contó que tú eras quien firmó lo de los papeles. No está enojada contigo o algo así.  
Mycroft no pudo evitar reír mentalmente por eso. Apenas la había conocido hoy, ¿Por qué habría de importarle si estaba enojada o no con él? Si eso era ser amigable con las personas, preferiría no serlo, suficiente con lidiar con los extranjeros.  
—Y ehm, tal vez esto ni te interese, pero si firmaste esos papeles, es porque de seguro estás en contra de todo esto. Y bueno, posiblemente los demás del ministerio también lo estén y no creo que sea buena idea ir con ese polo.  
—¿Cuál polo?  
Mycroft agachó la cabeza, fijándose en su vestimenta y casi se muere al ver que llevaba el polo de la protesta sobre la demolición. Greg notó que no había sido consciente de ese detalle, y al ver que estaban a diez pasos del ministerio, le jalo hacia una calle aledaña.  
—Sácatelo acá, nadie te verá.

Mycroft no respondió nada más que unos cuantos murmullos y luego de ver que su traje era lo último que llevaba puesto entre las prendas de arriba, suspiró.  
—¿Lo vas a querer? Me lo puedo llevar.  
—Gracias.  
Greg volvió a sonreír, sin saber que decir y al ver que Mycroft se volteaba para irse, le volvió a detener.  
—¿Te gustaría salir?  
—¿Disculpa?  
—A tomar un café o algo.  
Mycroft no entendía a qué iba eso y porque un casi desconocido le invitaba a salir. Solo necesitó observarle unos instantes para ver qué tipo de salida era esa y antes de que insistiera, negó con la cabeza.  
—Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, disculpa. Greg asintió con la cabeza, doblando el polo entre sus manos sin saber nada más que decir. Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan directo y al ver que aquel hombre de traje no iba a voltear más, caminó en dirección al centro.

**Author's Note:**

> *Refuminación es una mezcla de palabras, que son Refugiados y discriminación. De ahí sale la frase "Refuminación nunca más" y el título del fic. Cualquier cosa, culpen al los finales.


End file.
